Karyl Reyne
Karyl Reyne is the daughter of Hanzal, and Martina Reyne making her a member of House Reyne. Karyl Reyne has two siblings in the form of Bendrin, and Roslin Reyne of whome Bendrin is obsessed with the wild and has become infamous for his lack of affection towards his beautiful wife leading many to speculate about his personal interests, and Roslin was very beautiful girl but disappeared one day while travelling with an unknown man and has never been seen again but her true fate was that she was murdered by Sean Lovie. Karyl Reyne is married to Franklin Brent of whom is one of the heirs to House Brent, and is a very powerful young man. Together the two have one child in the form of Davin Brent of whom is barely six months old at the time of the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Karyl Reyne would be born into House Reyne and was the oldest of the children of Hanzal Reyne making her valuable to her father. When she was fifteen she would be married off to Willas Tyrell but following his becoming handicapped the engagement was cancelled causing a great tension between House Reyne, and House Tyrell. Following this she would be married off to Franklin Brent the reclusive second son of House Brent. In the early days Franklin appeared the perfect gentlemen but she couldn't get him to be phyically intimate with her, and this caused her a great amount of frustration. Eventually she came to understand him, and in this understanding she found that he had a debilitating problem where he got extremely uncomfortable if touched by anyone he didn't fully trust. She came to earn his trust over time and despite the fact that he continued to suffer through this she found him finally able to physically become intimate with her leading to the birth of their first child midway through the Rise of Lucerne. Franklin would travel to Berne for the wedding of Hanna Arryn following a confrontation with his father and during his time there with his wife and Dexter Hill he would become one of the main commanders of the Invasion of Tristfall. History Early History Karyl Reyne would be born into House Reyne and was the oldest of the children of Hanzal Reyne making her valuable to her father. When she was fifteen she would be married off to Willas Tyrell but following his becoming handicapped the engagement was cancelled causing a great tension between House Reyne, and House Tyrell. Following this she would be married off to Franklin Brent the reclusive second son of House Brent. In the early days Franklin appeared the perfect gentlemen but she couldn't get him to be phyically intimate with her, and this caused her a great amount of frustration. Eventually she came to understand him, and in this understanding she found that he had a debilitating problem where he got extremely uncomfortable if touched by anyone he didn't fully trust. She came to earn his trust over time and despite the fact that he continued to suffer through this she found him finally able to physically become intimate with her leading to the birth of their first child midway through the Rise of Lucerne. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Hanzal Reyne - Father Martina Reyne - Mother Bendrin Reyne - Brother Relationships Franklin Brent See Also : Franklin Brent Karyl Reyne, and Franklin Brent start off as bethrothed, and Karyl came quite excited as she was only told about the handsome young knight she was bethrothed too, and the whispers about his inability to touch anyone was something that was hidden from her. In the early days Franklin appeared the perfect gentlemen but she couldn't get him to be phyically intimate with her, and this caused her a great amount of frustration. Eventually she came to understand him, and in this understanding she found that he had a debilitating problem where he got extremely uncomfortable if touched by anyone he didn't fully trust. She came to earn his trust over time and despite the fact that he continued to suffer through this she found him finally able to physically become intimate with her leading to the birth of their first child midway through the Rise of Lucerne. As she was basically the only person he felt comfortable touching their relationship exploded, and he showered her with love and devotion, and as his power grew he showered her with an increasing amount of devotion, and she loved him with a deeper and deeper amount of affection as well. When the decision of Castle Stragnarax' s lordship was decided and Franklin came to understand his place, it was Karyl that he decided with that he would leave his families province and go west with his knights and try and create a living for himself and his wife and children. Category:House Reyne Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Castamere Category:House Brent